An Elegant Touch
by a-purring-bird
Summary: Urashiki wants to win Momoshiki's heart but it proves to be a little difficult. Contains a lemon chapter.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day on the Otsutsuki home planet. Urashiki was walking in the snow when he noticed a girl standing still a few meters ahead of him. The girl went by the name of Kazumi and it seemed like she was watching something or someone that was off in the distance. Urashiki followed her line of sight and realized that it was Momoshiki she was looking at.

Kazumi was a few hundred years younger than Momoshiki and looking at him the way she was made Urashiki raise an eyebrow. Wanting to know what she was doing, he began walking over to her. She heard him walking behind her and turned to face him.

"Greetings," she said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Urashiki asked.

"I was just admiring Momoshiki-senpai. He's so handsome and charming. I'd figured I would watch for a bit."

"Hm..." Urashiki frowned. "You don't have anything to do right now?"

The question made Kazumi stare in confusion. She wondered if she was doing something wrong.

"No but I suppose I should be heading back home now. Bye."

As she left, Urashiki narrowed his eyes. It was obvious she had a crush on Momoshiki and that bothered him. _He _was going to be Momoshiki's. But he couldn't deny that she was right about Momoshiki being handsome. His long hair and smooth face was so beautiful and touchable. And everything about him was elegant and regal. Just thinking about him made Urashiki's body warm up.

Figuring he had nothing better to do and Momoshiki was close by, Urashiki decided that he would go have a fun little chat with him. He flew over to the younger Otsutsuki and landed in front of him. Momoshiki blinked in surprise as Urashiki looked into his face, studying it carefully.

"What do you want, Urashiki?" Momoshiki asked.

"Hm. Your face is smoother than I thought. What do you wash it with?"

Momoshiki only glared at him.

"Oh, playing hard to get?" he chuckled.

"I have no time for your idiotic shenanigans. Leave if you have nothing important to say."

"No need to be so rude, senpai~" He patted him on the back. "Loosen up a bit!"

"Enough." Momoshiki opened a space time portal and entered it without looking back, clearly irritated.

"W-wait!" Urashiki reached his hand out to try to stop him but the portal had closed. He sighed in disappointment._ That didn't go well._

It was now late at night and Urashiki was sitting on his bed, thinking about Momoshiki. Maybe he shouldn't have been so daring and teasing. Momoshiki was never one to take jokes after all. He was a serious Otsutsuki and liked it when things went the way they should. If there was something he didn't quite understand, he'd get frustrated and annoyed. And that was clearly not the way to win his heart.

Urashiki sighed and laid down on the bed with his arms outstretched. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something he could do or say that would get Momoshiki to like him. Maybe he could bring back a bunch of chakra. But then again, that was what was expected of the Otsutsuki clan so that probably wouldn't help him much. Complimenting Momoshiki could work but Urashiki wasn't sure he'd be able to do that without getting embarrassed. And he didn't want to be awkward in front of his senpai. That could makes things worse. If only he knew the secrets to love then maybe coming up with something would be easier.

All the thinking soon made Urashiki sleepy. Coming up with a plan would have to wait. He yawned and rolled onto his side, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came and after thinking of things he could do, Urashiki decided that he would just write Momoshiki a love letter. It was a simple idea but since directly telling Momoshiki how he felt could be difficult, writing it all down in a letter was the best option. So he got out a piece of paper and began writing.

Once he finished writing the letter, he reviewed it to make sure it sounded good. Then he grabbed the letter and began looking for Momoshiki. When he finally saw him, Urashiki began walking toward him but soon stopped when he noticed someone else approaching Momoshiki first. He squinted and realized that it was Kazumi. Not wanting to be seen, Urashiki hid behind a large rock. He peeked from behind it and watched.

Momoshiki felt Kazumi's presence and turned to her as she got closer. He wondered why she was there but he didn't bother asking.

"Hello, Momoshiki-senpai!" she greeted.

"Yes, hello."

"My name is Kazumi! I know how busy you are but I won't waste much of your time. I just wanted to give you this." She held up a letter toward him.

Urashiki's eyes widened as he knew it was a love letter. He clenched his teeth in anger but continued watching.

"Thank you. I'll read it when I have time," Momoshiki said, grabbing the letter and putting it in his pocket.

Kazumi smiled and nodded. "Have a good rest of your day!" She then waved bye and left, unknowingly heading in the direction of Urashiki. When she walked past him, he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Hm?" She looked at Urashiki.

"I should let you know that Momoshiki doesn't have time to read stupid letters," Urashiki said with narrowed eyes.

"Were you watching me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't matter! The point is you shouldn't be wasting Momoshiki's time with stupid stuff."

"Huh? Do you have something against me? Because the only thing I did was give him a love letter." Her eyes widened in realization and a smirk grew on her face. "You like Momoshiki, don't you?"

Urashiki flinched but stayed quiet.

"I knew it. And you're trying to make me stay away from him because you want to win his love, right? Well, you should forget it then. You could never have Momoshiki."  
"Why's that?" he said with a growl.

"Do you really think he wants someone who jokes and is always playing around? Besides, you're not even that good looking. Face it, you have no chance."

Urashiki huffed in annoyance and got out his fishing pole. "Don't test me!"

She raised her hands in defense. "Fine. But you know I'm right." And with that, she continued on her way.

He watched her go and looked at the ground in frustration. Giving Momoshiki the love letter now would be weird considering he had just received one from Kazumi.

Urashiki sighed and opened a space time portal. He entered into a dimension that had grassy hills and mountains. He figured he might as well find chakra fruit and bring it back. At least that would make his superior happy.

He flew over the land, trying to detect any chakra that could be nearby. Unfortunately, there wasn't any around but he didn't want to stop searching just yet. He continued flying around the area for several minutes. While looking, he heard noises coming from behind the mountains. He flew toward them and hovered over their peaks. Looking down, he discovered that there was an ocean. A smile formed on his face as he got an idea.

It was now late afternoon and Momoshiki was heading home. It had been a long day and he was ready for a long rest. As he was walking he heard a familiar voice calling him. He stopped walking and turned around. Only standing a meter away was Urashiki.

"Hey, Momoshiki-senpai!" Urashiki said with glee.

"What do you want?"

"How are you this afternoon~?"

"Just hurry and spit out what you want to say."

"Impatient aren't you? Well, anyways. While searching for chakra I came across something. And I think that you'll like it."

"Really? Like what?"

"Come with me and see for yourself."

"Just tell me. I am ready to go home," he said sternly.

"Oh, come on! You have to actually see it."

Momoshiki sighed. "Fine. But it better be worth my time."

"Of course!" He opened the space time portal that led to the desired destination and jumped in it. Momoshiki followed in soon after.

They both came out of the portal above mountains. Bright colors in the sky caught Momoshiki's attention and he looked to see an ocean, the sun just setting over it. Orange and yellow colors reflected onto the surface of the water and the sunlight made it appear like it was sparkling.

"Pretty, right?" Urashiki asked with a grin. He quickly frowned when he noticed that Momoshiki had no emotion on his face.

"Hm. I've seen prettier," Momoshiki replied. "But...I suppose this is still quite pretty." Hearing these words made Urashiki smile. He then faced back toward the ocean and continued watching the sunset with Momoshiki, enjoying the time they were spending together.

As the sun began to sink further below the ocean's horizon, Momoshiki looked over at Urashiki, noticing how the colors of the sunset shone on him, giving him a glow. He had to admit that Urashiki was looking quite enticing right now. So he got closer next to Urashiki and grabbed his face, turning it toward him.

"Huh?" Urashiki blinked a few times, wondering what his superior was doing.

Momoshiki leaned in, pressing his lips onto the older male's lips and cradling his face. Urashiki's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting this from senpai but he closed his eyes and kissed back. His arms wrapped around Momoshiki's waist and pulled him closer to his body. Both of their lips pressed hard against each other, savoring the taste. They both enjoyed the wonderful moment for several seconds before pulling away. They then stared at each other until Urashiki spoke first.

"You actually kissed me?"

"That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"Yes, I...just wasn't expecting it."

"Did you enjoy it?" Momoshiki caressed Urashiki's cheek.

"Uh, yeah."

"Come with me then." Momoshiki opened a space time portal. He flew into it and pulled Urashiki in after, the older Otsutsuki not knowing what lay ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3 (lemon)

_AN: This chapter contains a lemon! __T__his is my first real lemon I've ever written so it may not be the best.  
_

* * *

Momoshiki pulled Urashiki out of the portal and into his bedroom. Urashiki looked around, wondering why he took them both there.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

Momoshiki walked up to him and pressed his hand against Urashiki's groin, making him flinch.

"How long have you been hard?" Momoshiki teased.

"I-I don't know what you mean," Urashiki said while pushing the hand away, slightly embarrassed.

"You really didn't think I'd notice?"

"Well, I-"

"Take off your clothes."

"What?"

"Let's have some fun." Momoshiki began to take off his garments. Urashiki watched for a moment before realizing what he was suggesting. A small grin formed on his face.

"How could I say no to that?"

Urashiki took off his own clothes and Momoshiki pushed him down onto the bed. Momoshiki straddled him and then leaned over his body, placing a hand on his chest. His fingers brushed across Urashiki's pecs and traveled down his torso, stopping above his navel. He then placed his hands above Urashiki's shoulders and looked down at him with a grin.

Urashiki grinned back and put his hands behind Momoshiki's head, pulling him in for a kiss. Momoshiki held Urashiki's jawline and pushed his tongue inside of his mouth. Their tongues wrestled and toyed with each other, savoring the other's taste. Momoshiki pressed hard into the older male's mouth, trying to dominate his tongue. Urashiki decided to be daring and bit Momoshiki's tongue hard. Momoshiki yelped and pulled away. He grimaced in pain and glared at Urashiki.

"Why did you do that?" he growled.

"Heh. It was an accident, Momo-chan," Urashiki said with a big smirk on his face.

Momoshiki huffed at the disrespect and the obvious lie but decided to ignore it.

Wanting to heat things up further, he pushed Urashiki's legs apart and got in between them. He spat into his hands and rubbed the spit on his member to lube it up some, then entered inside of Urashiki. Momoshiki started off slow and easy but noticed that Urashiki was frowning.

"Faster, senpaiii."

"Fine. You asked for it." Momoshiki thrusted faster, making Urashiki moan slightly. He grinned at the fisherman's erotic sounds and went a little faster. Urashiki gritted his teeth and clenched the bed sheets.

"Ah!"

"Hm? Does it hurt?"

"Keep going!"

Momoshiki continued to thrust hard and fast. He could hear Urashiki moaning and panting softly.

"I hope you're not already about to come."

"N-not even close," Urashiki replied.

"Oh? Because earlier you got a boner just by looking at me," Momoshiki mocked.

"It's your fault for looking so good." He grinned but soon let out a groan as Momoshiki grabbed and squeezed his length.

"Don't blame me for your horny ass, stupid fisherman."

Urashiki opened one eye and chuckled. "Don't be so mean, senpai~"

Momoshiki leaned back over Urashiki and began kissing along his neck. Urashiki felt his warm breaths as he traveled down his neck. He closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the passionate kisses he was receiving. Momoshiki gave him another kiss on his cheek and slowly sat back up to continue his thrusts.

Urashiki could feel Momoshiki's member pulsing inside of him as he penetrated him. His own stood erect, wanting attention. Urashiki grabbed it and stroked himself a couple of times, sighing with pleasure. Then he turned his attention to Momoshiki and chuckled at his cute little moans and pants.

Momoshiki could feel his orgasm coming and quickened his thrusts. He held onto Urashiki's thighs as it approached and let out a loud moan as he came. He panted as he finished and rested a bit to catch his breath. He then pulled out and grabbed Urashiki's erect member. He rubbed the shaft up and down quickly, making him moan.

"That feel good, huh?" Momoshiki smirked.

"So good!"

"Do you want more?"

"Y-yes!"

"Then moan my name!"

"Mm, M-Momoshiki-senpai!"

Momoshiki rubbed Urashiki's member faster and harder. Urashiki clutched the bed sheets and arched his back as he climaxed. "Ahh~!" He clenched his teeth as his member let out it's load. Once his orgasm had finished, he rested his head on the pillow behind him and panted with delight. Momoshiki smiled and leaned over him, kissing him on the lips before rolling onto the bed beside him.

"Goodnight, Urashiki." He gave a small yawn before curling on the bed and closing his eyes, peacefully falling asleep. Still panting softly, Urashiki turned his head to look at Momoshiki. He looked so beautiful laying there, especially while sleeping. _I hope you let me be top next time, Momo-chan,_ Urashiki thought with a grin. He chuckled quietly to himself and closed his own eyes to sleep.


End file.
